Vegeta II
Vegeta Breigh II was a saiyan prince and warrior who served the Planet Trade Organization and later became a member of the Earth's Special Forces. He was also the partial arch-rival to his cousin Goku Son. Biography Early life Vegeta Breigh II was born on the planet Vegeta to Fasha and Vegeta Breigh, the King of his homeworld. Breigh also had a younger brother, Tarble, whom he didn't know for very long. Though the leader of his people, King Vegeta and his race were also under the rule of the interplanetary warlord Frieza. While under Frieza's grip, Vegeta I was pressured by Frieza to do his bidding because Frieza would murder not only his family but his entire race as well if he did not. In the year 737, Vegeta effortlessly destroyed several Saibamen during a training session. A few days later, King Vegeta attempted to form a mutiny against Frieza after learning from his half-brother Bardock that the tyrant had ordered Dodoria and his troops to assassinate Bardock and his troopes. King Vegeta and his royal guards ultimately failed to kill Frieza and were instead killed themselves. Frieza then proceeded to destroy the Saiyan's home planet while Vegeta was on another planet. As a result, all known living Saiyans with the exception of Kakarot, Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Tarble, Paragus, Broly and Vegeta were killed. Time in the Planet Trade Organization After the planet's destruction, Frieza kept Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and Turles as slaves to do his bidding. Breigh became angry over working under Frieza as he and his father hated each other. Vegeta was especially reluctant to take orders from Frieza's right-hand man, Zarbon, as Vegeta stated he was responsible for mocking him for many years and "working him like a slave." Despite being Frieza's underling, Vegeta constantly and proudly called himself the "Prince of all Saiyans." As he got older, Breigh planned to assassinate Frieza several times. However, after he once witnessed Frieza's incredible display of power when he destroyed an entire planet and the rebels who opposed Frieza on it with a single gigantic energy ball fired from his index finger, Vegeta decided that he would need to wait before challenging Frieza. After an assignment to wipe out the planet Shikk alongside his comrades Raditz and Nappa, Vegeta restrained Nappa when the latter attempted to brashly attack Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria for mocking the manner in which they took out the planet as he realized that his group did not stand a chance against Frieza's Elite. Nonetheless, he was still visibly angry and had to restrain himself from attacking when Zarbon mocked him as he was leaving. At one point during his time serving under Frieza, Vegeta got into a squabble with the Ginyu Force member Guldo over how Vegeta was more important in the eyes of Frieza. Guldo mocked Vegeta for being a Saiyan and said he should take orders from them, while Vegeta responded that Guldo took orders from Frieza the same as he did and mocked Guldo for being a "four-eyed freak". As the angry Guldo prepared to attack Vegeta, Frieza arrived and blasted Guldo away. Battling Earth's Special Forces After hearing Raditz's dying report of seven magic objects known as the Dragon Balls that could grant wishes, Vegeta and Nappa decided to come to Earth and use the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality and to see if Raditz was truly dead. Goku and the rest of Earth's Forces are warned of their arrival, and began to train themselves. While Vegeta and Nappa traveled to Earth, they briefly stopped by Arlia. When they landed on Earth in East City, Breigh and Rock encountered several men, including Yajirobe Żarłomir, dressed up as Santa Claus for an upcoming Christmas celebration in the city. After being annoyed and then attacked by a few citizens, the two Saiyans wreaked havoc with the police unable to stop them. They then found Piccolo Daimao Jr., Krillin Bongo, Gohan Son, Tien Shinhan, Chao Zu, and Yamcha Zedaki waiting for them. Breigh then told Rock to plant the rest of their six Saibamen to fight the Earthlings for entertainment. After one of the Saibamen self destructed while fighting Zedaki, Bongo destroyed most of the Saibamen while Daimao finished off the last one. Personality and traits Vegeta Breigh was a very prideful, vengeful, ruthless and arrogant man. Powers and abilities Appearances Notes and references Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Inhabitants of Vegeta Category:House of Breigh Category:Earth's Special Forces members Category:Planet Trade Organization members Category:Inhabitants of Earth